Instant Reality
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: what would you do if everything you thought you had was a dream? How would you react? What would you do? Who would you run to?
1. Prologue

**Instant Reality**

**Summary: **what would you do if everything you thought you had was a dream? How would you react? What would you do? Who would you run to? This fic is a play off of a quote I got from the DLS forum and it gave me an idea; this idea.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; give me reviews to make me feel better ;)

**Prologue  
****2004**

"I'm so proud of you Jude." My father, Stuart Harrison, gushed for the gazillionth time today. I just smiled forcibly to acknowledge the fact that he spoke to me before my smile slowly disappeared from my face. I was 15-years-old and I might be getting the chance to live my dream. I, Jude Elizabeth Harrison, a C-Average student at Carson High School, am an Instant Star Finalist.

I found out three days before and I have been flip-flopping emotions between happy, anxious, fear, and nervousness and now, I was feeling each one simultaneously as we sat in heavy traffic to get downtown. I was going to be singing _my_ song, a song _I_ wrote about me and my best friend, Jamie Andrews, in front of a full auditorium, before camera crews, and the G Major judges for a chance to win a three year recording contract.

"Thanks Dad." I finally managed to squeak out. I had no idea _how_ I was going to sing. I could barely _talk_ right now!

"Just, remember sweetie, if you don't win, you can always try again, or" My mother, the ever caring Victoria Harrison, started to say before a look from my father cut her off. "What? It's true. She very well could loose."

_Thanks Mom_. I thought sarcastically and rolling my eyes. My mom didn't fully support my love for music, but she was always _the_ number one supporter of my ever-so-perfect-older-sister, Sadie.

"Yeah, who'd choose a 15-year-old for a rock star?" Sadie quipped, shooting a smirk at me. _God I hate her_.

"Shut up Sadie." I snapped with a scowl. Sadie was perfect; straight As, gorgeous – which was redundant since her namesake is the Beatles' song "Sexy Sadie", and competitive as all hell. As long as I could remember, Sadie had always been number one.

And…on the other hand, there was me. Me who's failing Math, Chemistry, and quite possibly English as well. I mean, who really needs English anyway? It's obvious I can communicate better than a monkey. I'm average looking (my friends say I'm beautiful, but I don't know) and, unlike my sister, I'm more prone to be second best. OH, and I'm named after the Beatles' song, "Hey Jude".

"Just remember, Honey, go up there and give it your all." My father continued to gush. I just nodded and glanced out the window. I could feel my stomach churning and I prayed I wouldn't throw up on the way. Or worst, on stage. That would be embarrassing as all get out.

My parents started to bicker and I let out a heavy sigh. I should have accepted the ride with Kat or Jamie. They would have been encouraging me the whole time and the ride would be less stressful.

I sighed heavily once again and slid my headphones on my head and clicked on my Ipod to drown out the family drama around me.

_When all else fails_, I thought, _Kurt Cobain_. And shuffled through the songs until I found one of my favorites, "Come as You Are." I closed my eyes and listened to the distinct beats and rhythms.

"Stuart! Look out!" I heard my mom yell and I snapped my eyes open to see what was happening. I could feel the car lurch and hear the tires squeal as my Dad slammed on the breaks. I looked out the window and saw a car coming straight for us. My eyes widened and a split second later I instinct-fully threw my arms over my head and mere seconds after that, I heard car horns blaring, squealing tires, my father cursing, and screams from me, Sades, and my mom. I heard the tell tale sound of metal being slammed together and I let out a scream as broken glass cut into my arm. I felt a sudden pain in my side and I felt my vision blur and the air rush from my lungs. My vision began to loose focus and I heard someone saying my name as I gave into the darkness and into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow! You guys blow me away! I'm so glad you're all liking:D Here's chapter 1! I hope it isn't a disappointment. Oh, italics in the beginning is from Date With The Night. I don't own that...except for the thoughts going on in her head at the time ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 1  
****February 2006**

"_I don't think I'll be coming back." He said, his voice indifferent, but his eyes looked carefully at me, like I mattered to him still and I knew something was wrong. I didn't need him to say anything. The way he seemed to fidget nervously and the way his face remained stoic and his eyes pained gave me all the reasons to worry. _

"_Just sit. Talk to me." I said, trying hard not to plead, to just stay calm and let him talk. Just talk to me Tommy. Tell me what's going on. I thought. His eyes shifted outside, almost nervously and then back to me It took me everything I had not to turn and see what he was looking it. I wanted to, but I was afraid if I took my eyes away from him that he'd disappear. _

"_I have a plane to catch." He said, his voice sounding rehearsed and robotic. "Bye." He said, shrugging and walked towards the door. I sat stunned a moment before I bolted up from my chair and went to run after him. _

"_Miss?" The waiter called. I stopped and glanced at him in annoyance. "Should I print up your bill?" He asked. _

"_Um…" I hurried and crabbed my wallet. I pulled out some money and handed it to the waiter. "There. Thanks." I said and ran outside frantically. I glanced around quickly and noticed Tommy walking over to his car. "So, you're not coming back?" I asked, walking further down the sidewalk. He ignored me and walked to the driver's door. _

"_Tom? Tommy!" I called, hoping to get his attention. My voice waspleading and frantic, and I could feel tears filling up my eyes. He got into his car and shut the door. "Tommy! TOMMY!" I yelled running over to the car and beating on the passenger window to get his attention. He didn't even glance at me as he stepped on the gas and pulled away from me, out into traffic and turning the corner out of sight. I tried to run after him a moment and stopped, tears falling down my face.. "Tommy" I whispered once more, breaking down in the middle street. _

"Tommy." I said, and quickly realized I was laying on a bed that was not my own. _How did I end up…?_ I tried to open my eyes to see my surroundings but my eyelids were too heavy. Almost like they had weights attached to them and they were too heavy for my muscles to budge, even when straining.

"Jude?" I heard a faint voice say.

"Tommy?" I heard another say quickly after. The voices were familiar. They were kind and comforting but I couldn't place who the speakers where. i_Where am I?_ I wondered. _What happened to me_?

I tried to open my eyes again and I felt them flutter a bit but was unable to keep them up. _OK, that's progress at least_. I encouraged myself, trying to blink my eyes open against the harsh lighting of the room.

I felt someone grab my hand and began to caress it; not in a lovers way, but in a friendly, 'I'm here for you' kind of way.

"Jude, it's me." The voice said again and I still couldn't place the speaker. I blinked my eyes open again and everything around me was blurry and I closed my eyes again, hoping it would correct my vision. "It's Kat honey." My best friend's voice said soothingly.

I opened my eyes again and everything was in focus. Sure enough, my best friend, Katerina Benson and Jamie Andrews were seated on either side of me, both of their faces concerned.

"K-kat?" I choked out, my voice raw from lack of use and I winced at the sound. I saw Jamie reach next to him and pour a small cup of water. He handed me the cup and I took it with shaky hands.

Kat reached out and helped steady me as I took a couple sips, nearly choking a couple times from the soreness. _What happened to me?_ I wondered again. Kat took the cup away from me and I glanced around, realizing I was in a hospital room.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked, feeling confused. I looked back and forth between Kat and Jamie. _Wait, what were they doing here? Not that I was complaining but…_ my thoughts trailed off when I saw the look Kat and Jamie shared and my spirits fell.

"You don't remember?" Jamie asked me, looking concerned. I frowned in deep concentration. I remember, what do I remember? Oh! I remember Tommy walking out on me, and I remember…I saw another look flash between Kat and Jamie and I stopped my train of thoughts once again. _What is going on with them?_ I wondered again.

"What?" I asked, reading the concerned look on both their faces. "Wait, Kat…I just…not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" I asked. I saw Kat stare at me incredulously and I sighed. "I thought you still hated me." I said in a small voice.

I watched as Kat stared at me like I was a crazy person and balk in her seat. OK, something weird is going on here.

"Jude, I'm your best friend; I've _never _hated you." Kat stressed, looking like I'd just suggested that aliens had landed.

"Yes, you did." I insisted and I watched as Kat and Jamie sent eachother another confused look. "Will you two stop that and tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded. Kat and Jamie both looked at me apologetically.

"Jude, I think you're confused." Jamie said softly, taking my hand gently and caressing it.

"No, I'm not." I insisted, yanking my hand away from Jamie. What is his deal?

"Honey, you just woke up from a coma. Of course some things are going to be con"

"I'm not confused!" I yelled. "Kat, you got mad at me because I was famous and didn't have time for you and I broke you and Jamie up and…and Jamie! You got mad at me cuz we dated and" I paused mid argument. "…coma?"

"Jude, we never dated." Jamie said sadly.

"How did you know Jamie and I were dating?" Kat asked me.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused. I felt my head begin to throb and I brought a hand up to massage my temples, hoping to temporarily fix my headache so I could think again.

"You're not famous Jude. Not yet anyway." Jamie said, sympathetically. "You never made it to the Instant Star Finals." He added.

"Yes, I did. I won Jamie." I insisted and I saw his saddened look and Kat's concerned gaze. "Stop kidding me." I said and silence greeted me. "Guys…" I said, feeling tears sting my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Isn't happening. "Stop scaring me." It was a joke. It had to be. It wasn't a dream; it wasn't made up. I won Instant Star. I fell in love with Little Tommy Q. I dated Vince Spiederman.

"Jude, you were in a car accident on the way to the Finals. You've been in a coma for a year and a half." Jamie said, his voice hesitant yet firm.

I glanced at Kat and saw confirmation in my best friends eyes. Coma. A year in a half. I felt my mouth drop open and my blood run cold. Coma. A year. Coma. Those words continued to resignate in my head and I couldn't get them to stop. Coma. A year. Coma.

"But, it was…" I heard my strained voice say. Coma.

"It was a dream honey." Kat said, reaching out and smoothing my hair. Coma. A Year. A Dream. Not Real.

But it seems so real.

Coma. A Dream. Not Real.

"Jude?" I heard Jamie say. I couldn't answer him. My mind was too busy replaying the events of the last "year and a half" in my mind.

How could I have made that up?

Coma. A Dream. Not Real.

No, it couldn't be.

Coma. A Dream. Not Real.

Could it?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow! I must say that you guys always seem to surprise me! I'm glad you're all liking this and I'm excited to see your responses for the newest chapter. :D As always, Reviews are life and druglike…I can't get enough of them so review like crazy and just maybe, I can update later tonight once again. :D Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Week Later**

I was released from the hospital two days earlier and my parents were already driving me insane. My mom hovered like if she didn't watch me, I'd disappear into thin air. My dad had a tendency to ask me if I was feeling ok and Sadie was Sadie.

Needless to say, I needed out.

Jamie and Kat came to my rescue and convinced my parents that I needed a day out with my friends to catch up. I am forever grateful to them for this small act.

I was suppose to meet my friends at this small diner not too far from where Kat was now working and Jamie was coming from his aunts house and I had to walk alone.

I wasn't too disappointed by the fact. As I walked through Toronto, I marveled at the similarities and differences of the town in the year I'd been in a coma. In a way, it still looked the same. And in others…completely different.

I did a Google search last night and found out Eden was the Instant Star winner. Apparently Tommy was her producer and her album hit number 5 on the charts before it stayed at a steady 70 and I couldn't find any information on Tom's present where-abouts.

_I wonder if he still left?_

I sighed as I walked down the street and entered the diner. I didn't see Kat or Jamie yet and I glanced at my watch. I was 15 minutes early. I sighed heavily and a waitress came up to me.

"How many?" She asked me, looking bored.

"There's going to be 3." I told her and she nodded, picking up the menus and seating me in the middle of the restaurant.

"Can I get you something while you wait?"

"Just water." I told her and she nodded and walked off. I sighed and glanced out the window next to me, watching happy couples walk down the street hand-in-hand.

"Here ya go miss." Jill, the waitress, said setting my water down. I nodded my acknowledgement and she left. I took a sip of the cold tap water and surveyed the place, my eyes doing a double take when they landed on the two men sitting a few booths away.

My eyes widened as I stared and I felt my heart leap into my throat. Tommy, with Kwest, sitting at a booth. They either finished eating or were going to order and Tommy was sipping his coffee and talking animatedly with his best friend.

_He didn't leave. _I thought, feeling my throat close with emotion. I watched him a long moment and I found myself mesmerized by him. It couldn't have been a dream…I can't feel like this over a guy I only dreamt about. I concluded. I sighed and contemplated getting up to go talk to him and I hesitated.

Tommy was always friendly to his fans when they came up to him but I didn't just want to be brushed off as a fan if he didn't remember me. I sighed in frustration. It was all too real to me and it seemed like it wasn't real to anyone else.

I looked away from Tommy and Kwest and back out the window, looking for signs of Kat or Jamie, but alas, the streets were empty. I sighed and glanced up at the clock on the wall and I felt a familiar gaze on me. I glanced over and saw Tommy staring at me, an odd expression on his face and I felt my heart leap into my throat.

_Did he remember?_ I wondered.

I sighed and got up. I may as well kill some time and go to the restroom before my friends get here. I got up from my booth and walked through the restaurant, not really paying attention where I was going when I ran into something solid and felt cold liquid being spilt on me.

I felt my mouth open into an oh of surprise and I backed away from the person I ran into, looking down at myself and seeing my white shirt now the color of tea. Shit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I heard a familiar voice say and I felt my heart plummet. _No, it couldn't be_. I looked up and sure enough, I was looking into the apologetic eyes of Tom Quincy.

"Um…" I couldn't think of anything else to say as I glanced back down at my shirt. I saw him move and then hand me something. I glanced down and saw a wad of napkins in my hand.

"Thanks." I said and began dabbing the liquid spilled onto my shirt that was now trickling down my pant legs. _Damn that was cold._

Jill came rushing over with a towel and motioned for us to move as she began to sop up the liquid on the floor.

"Is there, anything I can do?" Tommy asked me as he watched me trying to salvage my shirt.

"Wanna pony over your shirt?" I asked him, jokingly and he smiled at me.

"That was straight and to the point." He stated with a laugh and a leer. I rolled my eyes at him and I saw an odd look flash in his eyes.

I shrugged in response.

"Is your shirt ruined?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Probably." I answered, looking for a place to put the used napkins and he took them for me and shoved them at Kwest who was sitting not even 2 feet from us.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking like he meant it. I shrugged again.

"Shit happens." I said, but I felt like I was going to cry. _I liked this shirt._

"I…I got some cash on me…I'll pay for a new one." He told me and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He was being too nice and it had my suspicious.

"No, It's fine." I told him and he opened his mouth, as if to protest and I saw Kat and Jamie walk into the diner.

"Jude!" They called and I looked over at them. Tommy followed my gaze and turned back to me.

"You're friends?" He asked. I nodded.

"You sure you don't…"

"It's fine." I told him and Kat and Jamie walked over to me.

"Oh my god! Jude, what happened?" Kat asked me, gasping as she looked at my newly dyed shirt.

"It was an accident." I stated and Kat looked over at Tommy and her eyes widened.

"Jude, let's get you home so you can change." Jamie said taking my hand and pulling me away. I followed my friends to the door and I felt Tom's eyes burning into my back as we left.

--------

Jude.

I liked it.

Original.

Different.

_What the hell! Why am I thinking about a girl who looks like she hasn't even graduated high school yet._

I heard Kwest whistle and I glanced at my friend.

"What!" I asked and he smiled knowingly at me. _What the hell is he on?_

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked, not liking the look he was giving me.

"You got it bad!" Kwest said, grinning. _The hell did he get that from_?

"No I don't." I retorted. Kwest just raised an eyebrow. "I don't." I repeated in exasperation.

"Uh-hu. Whatever you say man." Kwest said getting up from his booth. "Come one, we gatta get back to the studio. You're buying." He informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't I always?"

"Hey, not my fault you make more than me." Kwest said laughing and I sighed.

"You get tip." I informed him as I walked up to the register to pay for our lunch. As I grabbed my wallet, I couldn't help but think of the young blonde I, literally, ran into and I felt a smile come to my face.

_Jude._

I shook my head fiercely to clear it.

_Why am I still thinking about her?_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: wow! I know I say it a lot, but wow! You guys seriously amaze me! I'm blown away by your comments and wonderful reviews. :D You guys rock my world and make my college woes go away. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and since you guys are so great…another update!

**Chapter 3**

**Week Later**

I was sitting in the studio, trying to keep my mind focused on the task at hand. I had a deadline to meet or Georgia was going to be ticked and I wasn't looking forward to an all nighter. Again.

But I couldn't focus. My mind kept drifting off and I didn't understand why. I kept thinking about that girl the other day. The girl I ran into at the diner.

"Tom!" I heard Kwest snap at me and I jerked as I sat up and looked at him. I didn't even know I was slouching and leaning on the soundboard. I smiled sheepishly at Kwest as I sat up and he didn't look happy.

_Oh boy. Here we go again_. I thought. Kwest was going to lecture in 3…2…

"Where the hell is you're mind at!" Kwest asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry man, I just…I can't focus." I said honestly and Kwest sighed in annoyance.

"Did you even _listen_ to that last set?" He asked me, and I looked at him. There was another variation? Kwest threw his hands up in annoyance. "Alright, what's your deal?" Kwest asked me, eyes staring straight into mine.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'm here, I'm focused…"

"No, you're not." Kwest said, his eyes dark with annoyance.

"What Kwest? What do you want?" I asked him. It's better to just ask Kwest what he wanted than to try and figure it out myself.

"What's got you all spacy? You never have problems nit-picking songs." I sighed.

"I just…I don't know Kwest. I feel like…like there's something missing." I told him honestly and he looked at me like I grew a third head.

"What does that mean?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I just…I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I think you need to get laid man." Kwest informed me and I rolled my eyes. No, that definitely wasn't it. And I definitely wasn't in the mood for sex.

"Can we get working on this?" I told him and Kwest eyed me a moment.

"You should go for Eden."

"Excuse me?"

"She's hot. I bet she'd be great in bed." Kwest told me and I stared at him like he grew a third head. _Where the hell did_ **_that_** _come from!_ "And I doubt you'd have to do much to convince her. She's already interested."

"She just wants me because I'm famous." I informed Kwest and Kwest looked at me like I was insane.

"Since when has that bothered you?" I didn't respond.

_Is it such a bad thing that for once I want a relationship where my past didn't matter? I'm 24 and what do I have to show for myself? A past I hate and a failed attempt to do what I wanted. Yeah, real successful my life has become_.

"It doesn't…not really." I lied. This wasn't the time or place to worry about it. I sighed and switched on the soundboard, playing the song that Kwest had apparently modified during my zone out.

"Right. End of discussion." Kwest said with a sigh and turned back to the soundboard. "Whatcha think?" He asked me.

"It's alright…bass is too loud." I critiqued and Kwest made a slight adjustment and the tempo evened out considerably. "Much better. Hear the difference?" I asked and Kwest nodded.

We continued working on the track and I managed not to zone out again. I needed something more. Something...challenging. Maybe I should ask Georgia for a new artist; change things up some.

------

I sat on my bed, lyric book open trying to think of something…anything. Songwriting is my therapy and I needed it badly.

_I'm so tired of being here_

I tapped my pen against the notepad, trying to figure out the perfect way to get my feelings out; My thoughts, my heartbreak, everything.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

Tommy. I didn't know how I was going to live my life without him. I don't know why I should have to. But I do. This must have been my punishment by some higher power.

_I wish that you would just leave_

Seeing him last week…it was hard. I missed him and I wanted nothing more than to run up and hug him. Kiss him and tell him I loved him and not to leave me.

But I didn't. I couldn't. He didn't know me. Not in this world.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

In my thoughts, my memories, and my dreams. I can still smell his cologne, remember the way I felt when he touched me, when he kissed me.

_And it won't leave me alone_  
_These_ _wounds won't seem to heal_

No matter how hard I try, I can't forget my alternate reality.

_This pain is just too real_

I can remember it vividly; like it was yesterday. Like I'm still living it.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Cannot erase from my mind. I don't know what happened; But I refuse to believe that was all a product of my overactive imagination.

All I know is no one believes me. They think I'm crazy.

Maybe, just maybe, I am.

_But you still have_

_All of me_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm still utterly amazed when I see the response to this fic. It just…blows my mind away. I never know what to think and I never know if I made the right choice when it comes to this, and then I see your wonderful reviews and it brings a smile to my face and helps wash away my doubts. I love you guys for that, really. :D Thanks again for your awesome feedback and encouragement. This chapter is relatively longer, and I hope you guys enjoy it:D

**Chapter 4  
****2 Weeks Later**

"Come on Jude!" Kat said, her eyes pleading with me.

"No, I don't want to go!" I whined for the hundredth time.

"Jude, come on. We need to go and have some fun; go and get our sexy on." She informed me in a matter-of-fact tone.

I raised an eyebrow at Kat's enthusiasm and word choice. '_Get our sexy on?' Where does she come up with this stuff?_

"Come on, we haven't done girls night in awhile. It'll be me, you, and the girls and we'll go out…have some fun, play with the boys…"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kat said, getting a goofy smile on her face. "But we're entitled to have our fun; I can look. I just can't touch. I'll have you touch for me and let me know if I missed anything." Kat told me and I laughed.

I had to admit, it did sound fun. I haven't ever gone to a Karaoke bar before, and Kat did get us some pretty nifty fake ids.

"OK, fine. I'll go."

"YES!" Kat said, hugging me enthusiastically and pulling back, a huge smile on her face. "I knew you'd agree." She told me and I shook my head, a smile on my face.

_What the hell, what could happen at a Karaoke Bar?_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on T!" Chaz was saying, his eyes pleading with me.

"No! I got a deadline Chaz!" I argued. _So the deadline was three months away and I was a head of myself…but that's not the point. _

"Tom, we've been working non stop for the last month." Kwest piped up and Chaz gestured to Kwest as if telling me to listen to him.

"And your point?"

"We need a break." Kwest told me, nodding enthustiactically.

"Exactly! A nice, relaxing break." Chaz added. I watched them with a skeptical look on my face.

"Complete with drinks, girls, and music…" Kwest added along.

"People who should be shot for thinking they can sing?" I offered.

"It's fun!" Chaz told me and I raised an eyebrow.

I'd rather castrate myself than step foot in a Karaoke bar thank you very much.

"OK, so maybe some people are terrible…"

"But come on T! JP and Bruno are in town, and Daren is free tonight as well. How long has it been since we all just…hung out?" Chaz asked me.

"Chaz…"

"No, I won't let you say no." Chaz informed me, arms crossed across his chest in a show of finality.

"I'll think about it." I told him. And decide not to go.

"Tom, you come or I'll hold a gun to your head and make you come." Kwest informed me.

Some friend I got!

"And I'll get Bruno to carry you into the bar." Chaz added and I raised an eyebrow. Bruno worked out, but I doubt he worked out THAT much.

"Fine. But no drinking." I told them and they rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, T." Chaz told me, grinning happily.

Why do I think I'm going to live to regret this? I wondered as I slipped my headphones back on my head and see Chaz and Kwest share some kind secretive look when they thought I wasn't paying attention.

Whatever. I thought as I turned the volume up so I could hear the bass lines better and listened critically to what Kwest and I had mixed thus far.

- - - - - - - - - -

I sighed heavily as I entered the bar and glanced around, looking for my ever so persuasive friends.

Chaz saw me and waved at me as I glanced in his direction and I walked over to the group, seeing Kwest already with a glass of what I knew to be Captain and Coke, Chaz had some form of mix drink, Bruno…well, he did shots mostly…but apparently he settled for beer tonight, JP had his usual Jack on the rocks, and Daren had a beer as well.

The group cheered as I came over and I saw a rather hot looking waitress come over and ask for my order.

"Just coke." I told her and she looked disappointed before leaving.

"Dude, come on." Bruno said, rolling his eyes as I took a seat next to Kwest.

"I don't drink." I informed him. There was a time…a long time ago, when I would have drank…and drank a bit too much. I've been sober for just over a year and I wasn't about to break that streak.

"Since when dude?" JP piped up and I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"One night isn't gonna kill you." Daren spoke up.

"That's not what I'm told." I informed them and sighed. "Look, I'm here, I'm not drinking, end of discussion. Besides, someone has to make sure you guys stay in line." I said with a laugh.

"Nah, We're all taken. Except for Chaz and Kwest." JP informed me. I nodded, remembering that JP now was a father of two and Daren recently got hitched…or so I think I remember from the charity thing Chaz roped me into doing. Manipulative bastard. "Oh, and did I forget, Lil Tommy Q is also single!" JP added, his voice raising in drama.

"Yulp, my good men, there's a first time for everything." Chaz said, grinning and moving so he could wrap an arm around my shoulders.

Yup. This was gonna be a long night.

The waitress returned with my coke and I took a drink of it. I might need to rethink the no alcohol this evening.

- - - - - - - - - -

I followed Kat into the bar, not quite sure what to expect. Apparently, she wasn't new to the bar-scene. She claims she doesn't drink but who knows.

As we got through the entrance, I found myself actually impressed; when I pictured a bar, I saw a long bar with barstools and all sorts of liquor on display behind it and around it a bunch of drunks talking. I saw waitresses wearing trampy outfits and dancing on the counter for tips, but that could be from watching Coyote Ugly one too many times.

This particular place had a stage set up where the professional karaoke machines were stationed. At this point, no one was up singing and the Karaoke host was playing records. Before the stage was an open space that allowed room for dancing but I doubted very many people danced. Around the room were tables where you could watch the performers and talk. People of all groups and ages were here and the overall atmosphere didn't remind me of an actual bar, but more of a club.

Kat led me over to a booth that held some of our friends from school. We sat down and Kat greeted the group with enthusiasm.

"Jude!" Sandra gushed, smiling happily at me. "I'm so glad to hear you're feeling better." She told me, her normally poker straight brown hair was curled and she looked more sophisticated than I could remember.

"We were so shocked about the accident." Megan told me, her blonde hair now sporting platinum highlights.

"Guys, come on. I'm sure Jude doesn't want us to talk about that!" Sarah said, rolling her eyes. I didn't say anything, but I was grateful for the change in subject.

"So, any hotties tonight?" Kat asked, glancing around the crowd.

"Not a thing." Megan said, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, it's been pretty quiet." Sandra agreed and I sighed.

This was going to be a long night, that's for sure.

"Hey, Jude!" Kat said, grinning mischeviously at me.

"What?"

"You should sing!" Kat stated.

"Oh, no." I protested.

"Yeah, come on Jude!" The others said, grinning happily.

"No, No! I'm not singing. Besides, what would I sing?" I asked and they rolled their eyes.

"Anything you wanted!"

"I don't know. I haven't sang in…"

"Jude, come on. You're awesome. You'll show up everyone sitting in this joint." Kat insisted. I sighed. It could be fun…

"OK, I'll look and see if there's anything good, ok?" I said and they all grinned and cheered as I made my way over to the Host table and flipped through the song binder, looking critically and thinking about each song before passing it up.

I came to one of my favorite bands and paused, looking over the song choices and one in particular stood out to me. I nodded to myself as I grabbed a slip of paper and wrote my name, the song, artist, and number before closing the book and submitting it to the host before returning to my seat.

"So?" They asked me and I grinned.

"You'll have to see won't you?" I told them and they all groaned.

"Can I have a…Jude Harrison to the stage?" A deep voice asked. I sat there a moment, surprised.

"GO!" My friends yelled and I got up and walked back up to the stage and took the mic handed to me.

"You ready?" He asked me and a I nodded. The music began to play and I took a moment to gather up my inspiration and I kept my eyes closed as I sang the opening lines.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! Quick update! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but college sucks all free time you got. I plan to still update, just not as frequently. I'm updating on a study break, so I won't get to answering reviews from last time. Just know that I always appreciate them because reviews are like the air an author breathes; they keep me writing. It's like…an addiction. I hope you guys like the update!

A couple notes: italics are flashback from the previous chapter and I do not own "Taking Over Me" By Evanescence; song is there's. Lyrics are Amy Lee's.

**Chapter 5**

"_You ready?" He asked me and a I nodded. The music began to play and I took a moment to gather up my inspiration and I kept my eyes closed as I sang the opening lines._

"You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..."

I opened my eyes as the music got a bit heavier and looked out at the crowed. Everyone was watching me and I smiled, remembering how it felt to perform.

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you

To live to breathe  
you're taking over me…"

And he was. He took over my thoughts, my life.

"Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then"

I never sang with so much feeling before. I put everything into this song and I could see people whispering amongst themselves. Good or bad, I didn't care. This was my best performance to date and I wasn't going to let the crowd ruin it for me.

I put everything I had into the chorus and continued on with the song.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you

to live to breathe  
you're taking over me"

"Wow!" I heard Chaz say, turning to face me as he listened to the girl up on the stage singing. I managed to keep her tuned out; I'd heard enough bad singers in my life. "T, listen to her!" Chaz instructed and I sighed and turned to see who was on the stage.

My eyes widened as I saw the girl from the Café that day…Jude.

"I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over"

I was impressed. Her voice was strong, emotional, and seemed…almost professional. I felt my interest raise as she changed and went into the chorus, her vocal range unbelievable.

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you

to live to breathe  
you're taking over me"

I found myself become mesmerized by her stage performance. For an amateur, she's…wow. I couldn't even think of the words.

She was good…she was beyond good.

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me"

I needed to get to know this girl. I felt that urge more so than ever.

The song…it was perfect. Because she was taking over me.

"Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me"

The song came to a close and she held her notes perfectly. I was in awe as she said a shy "thank you" into the mic before returning it to the host.

Everyone in the place applauded for her. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her but I quickly lost her by people walking up and congratulating.

"Damn!" JP said, looking impressed.

"Yeah, that girl was awesome!" Bruno added.

"Definitely." Kwest agreed.

"That girl could have a record one day." I heard Daren say.

"What do you think T?" Chaz asked me and I snapped myself out of my reverie.

"What?"

"About that girl." Chaz said.

"She's definitely got a voice." I managed to get out. I couldn't help but keep scanning the place for a sign of her.

"Oooooh! Tom Quincy's interested!" JP piped up and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I wondered if they were all stuck in puberty. I glanced down and saw that my drink was now empty. I sighed and got up.

"Anyone else need anything?" I asked.

"Drinks on Tom! Hell yeah!" Daren said, gesturing to his finished beer.

"Anyone else?"

"Nope." Chaz stated and I sighed before getting up and heading over to the bar.

I ordered the drinks and turned around and leaned by back up against it, looking for signs of Ms. Jude Harrison.

"Here you go sir!" I heard the bartender say as she handed me my coke and Daren's beer. I handed her a wad of cash, telling here to keep the change and stepped away from the bar. I headed to the table to give Daren his beer when I saw Jude at the bar.

Bar Patrons were still congratulating her and I watched her, captivated by her presence.

"So, whatcha gonna do T?" Chaz asked me.

"50 bucks says she burns him." JP spoke up.

"I say 75." Bruno said, nodding.

"I say 45." Daren added to the bet. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hear what Kwest and Chaz betted against me and I walked over to Ms. Harrison. She was facing the bar, watching the bartender as she filled her glass with, what looked to be, diet coke. But I could be long; bar pop is all flatter than all get out.

I got up behind her and she turned around, nearly running straight into me.

"oh, I'm sorry!" She said and looked up. I smiled at her.

"Looks like I got to be careful…that was almost strike 2." I said jokingly.

"You've already struck out." She stated coolly, brushing past me. I frowned, trying to figure out what she meant. I turned quickly and followed her.

"Whoa…wait, explain." I asked and she stopped walking and sighed. She held up her left hand, drink in her right, and counted them off. She held up her index finger.

"One; You were the front man to a 90s boyband." She stated and I sighed.

"OK, I can give you that one." I told her and she smiled, and held up another finger.

"Two; You ruined my shirt." I winced at that one.

"OK, you got that one as well. What was strike three?" I asked.

"You didn't compliment me this evening." She told me, smiling brightly before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Hold up!" I said, grabbing her arm gently. "I didn't get time to compliment you!" I argued.

"You snooze, you loose. In your case, strike out." She told me, her smile wider. Oh, she was enjoying this.

"OK, wait, how about, I make up strike 3. Ladies choice." She raised an eyebrow.

"You can't make up strike 3!" She argued.

"But I'm an ex-boybander…doesn't that qualify for a handicap?" Her eyes widened at me and she raised her eyebrows.

"Do you uh…" She trailed off a moment, as if trying to find the best words, "Need a handicap for…" Her eyes trailed down and then back up into my eyes as she said the next part "everything?"

"I don't know how to answer that." I told her. She smirked and took a sip of her pop. "Ok, no, I don't. So, what'll it be?" I asked her. She sighed.

"you're pretty determined." She observed.

"What can I say…I'm intrigued."

"Fine. On one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to sing." I sighed.

"OK." She smiled wickedly. Uh-ho.

"A song of my choice."

"Of course."

She sidled closer to me and whispered in my ear, her breath tickling my ear and I surpressed the shudder that she caused and then backed away.

"Wait, that song!" I demaned.

"Yes, that song." She said, smiling.

"No…that's like…against the code."

"Then it's been nice knowing you…Handicap Quincy." She said with a smirk and turned away.

"Wait!" I called and she turned, looking at me appraisingly. "Fine; but only if you go out with me after." I told her. She smiled.

"If you're good." She told me with a wink and sauntered off into the crowd. I sighed. Great, now I got to sing. I sighed again and headed over to the DJ booth, putting down a fake name and taking my sunglasses out of my pocket before I filled out the form.

I don't know why I was doing this…but this girl…it felt right. I submitted the form and went back over to my friends who were waiting to see how soon they could cash in their bets.

_Sorry buddies, this time, I win._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow! You guys never cease to amaze me! When I first started this fic, I never thought I'd get this kind of a response from it and it just continues to blow me away. I'm glad you're enjoying and I do have a bit of good news/bad news to go along with this update. Good news is, you guys are now caught up to every other site that has been reading this fic. Bad news is, because you're caught up and the fact I'm in school…updates will happen less frequently. It sucks, but so does college. I'm going to try and get Chapter 7 wrote later this week, but I don't know if I'll get a chance until next weekend. As sucky as that is. This update is a bit longer, so I hope it'll tie ya over a bit. I'm actually trying to get some homework done now so I can work a bit on my idea for chapter 7. Let's hope it pans out as I have a rough idea with. :D

Enjoy the chapter, and as always, Reviews are life, air, and water. I need them to survive, so keep them coming! ;)

**Chapter 6**

My alias name was called and I went up to the stage. Thankfully, none of the drunken fangirls noticed me. I saw Jude and some girls she was apparently with up by the stage. I'm guessing the other girls didn't know who I was, and I'm thankful for that one. The music started and I glared at the blonde who began to dance with her friends, an amused smirk on her face.

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack"

I rolled my eyes at the song. OK, so I didn't like Justin Timberlake. It's a rival band thing and I still can't believe I'm singing his stupid song over some girl I didn't know. But here I was…doing it anyway. Maybe I am her slave. I contemplated as I sang the lyric.

I heard a few whoops from the bar patrons and many of them got up to enjoy the song. OK, So being a producer, I have to give kudos to whoever produced it. The beats kill, but the song itself? The vocals are so overproduced you'd never know who was singing it unless you were told and the lyrics only work because people find them amusing.

I noticed my friends were all too busy hitting on various people to pay attention who was singing. Good, I didn't need Chaz and the guys harping on me about singing a Justin track.

The next set of lyrics appeared on the screen and I smirked at the censored words and elected not to censor myself. It's a bar for crying out loud, it's not like they're gonna get offended by cursing. I've heard worst expletives come from drunks than I have from sailors.

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast"

As I closed up the song, I noticed Chaz was over by the bar, talking to some guy in a cowboy hat. I noted it as odd, and figured I'd ask on it later.

I left the stage before the song completely finished; I figured I didn't need to stand there while the closing beats finished. Jude was standing there, laughing.

"Glad to know you're happy." I told her and she nodded, unable to control her giggles. She finally got her laughter under control and I watched her in amusement.

"I think I'm good now." She said.

"Good to know."

"Think is the operative word." She reminded and I rolled my eyes.

"Good to know you can laugh at my expense." I told her and she smiled.

"You know you liked it." She told me and I raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "OK, so maybe you didn't."

"Thank you."

"OK, you win. You get another chance." She told me and I grinned at her.

"Of course I do." I told her, taking her arm gently and leading her away from the stage.

"Someone has an ego."

"I'm just confident."

"So I see." She told me, and I watched her a moment. _I feel like…I know this girl. I don't know why, but it feels as if…we've known each other forever. _"What?" She asked me, obviously uncomfortable under my scrutiny.

"Wanna blow this joint?" I asked her suddenly and she looked surprised by my bluntness.

"Um…sure." She said, looking around for her friends. "I'm just…going to tell my friends I'm leaving." She told me before rushing through the crowd to find her friends.

-----------

I walked away from Tommy, a bright smile on my face. Of course he'd win me over…I was just curious how far he'd go. God I loved him. I loved him…love him so much that it hurts. And I can't tell him. It kills me to know that. It's not like I would have told him before, but…it's different.

"Hey!" Kat called to me as I came up to the group.

"Who are you talking with?" Sandra asked.

"Just…some guy." I said, not wanting to try and explain the whole Tommy thing to them. That was more complication than I needed. "Anyway, I'm getting tired; I'm gonna split."

"You need a lift home?" Kat asked, looking disappointed.

"No, I'm gonna walk."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine. I'll…catch up with you guys later. Have fun." I told them and walked away from them. I glanced over my shoulder to see them talking once again. They really didn't care all that much about me. Life goes on…it went on; without me. I felt slightly unnerved by the thought and shook my head to clear it.

_Stop thinking like that Jude._ I scolded myself.

I found myself back with Tommy and he smiled at me in welcome and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded and we left the loud club and out into the cool Toronto night. For being the end of winter, it was relatively mild with cool air temperature but no wind at all. It was practically perfect.

"So, uh, where did you want to?" I asked him, breaking our silence we had fallen into since we left the bar.

"Hadn't really thought of it." He replied honestly with a lopsided smile that made my heart melt.

"Want to walk me home?" I asked him.

"As long as it's not a few miles, I'm ok with that." He stated and I laughed.

"A few blocks away." I told him and he shrugged, keeping step with me and I took it as a yes. We continued walking in a comfortable silence.

"You sing pretty good." He stated and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "OK, more than good." He corrected, grinning apologetically at me. "Seriously though, you have any formal training?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nothing except the Carson High Choir." He looked surprised and impressed and I couldn't help but feel satisfaction from it. Now that I think about it, Tommy had never asked me about my vocal background before.

"Wow." He managed to say and I laughed slightly. "So, besides being a natural singer, any other fun talents?"

"I play guitar and I song write." I informed him and he tilted his head in questioning. "You know as a kid when everyone dreams of being a famous singer or whatever?" I asked and he nodded. Obviously, he knew that one well. "Well, I didn't dream of being famous…well, sort of. I dreamed of making great music. Music that inspired and changed people. The stuff that….that legends are made of. I don't know how to explain it…"

"I get that." He said, looking like he did understand that goal.

"That's good." I said with a small laugh. "I honestly didn't know how to better explain it." He smiled at me in understanding.

"You sound like you're passionate about music." He observed and I nodded in agreement.

"It's my passion."

"It's good to be passionate about what you love." He told me and I smiled at him. I never talked about things like this with Tommy before…at least, not in that other world. It was…different. But nice at the same time. When we talked about music before, it was always artist/producer points of view. Never from the common ground of musicians and I found that I liked that side of him…of us.

We chatted the rest of the way and ended up at my house sooner than I would have liked. He walked me to the porch and we said goodnight and he left.

As I entered the dark house, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, eyes closed. I was disappointed he didn't kiss me; not even on the cheek. I sighed and smiled to myself.

Tommy had taken an interest in me. He had asked me about the subjects of some of my songs and expressed interest in hearing them. I knew I couldn't play my old stuff. I had to come up with something new; something with a new meaning that would stand out to him.

With a spark of inspiration, I headed up the stairs and found my old lyric journal and flipped to the back and began to scribble down my thoughts, smiling to myself as I came up with the perfect lyrics.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know, I know! It's been awhile! But I do come with good and bad news. Good news is: I have an update for you guys! And…well, the bad news can also be good news as well…I have officially finished this fic and it is officially 10 chapters (11 by ff.n standards since prologue is technically chapter 1). That's right, only a couple more updates after this and it's OVER! Crazy, I know, but at least this is finished. The ending is one of those I needed to do every part together to make sure nothing didn't work wrongly into it or else it'd all be screwed up. Hence, the long delay. Plus I was gone all last weekend for the Labor Day weekend (US holiday); Speaking of, I hope all you fellow Americans had a good holiday! Enjoy the fic! I hope you guys like what I got…despite the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics to the song: Missing by Evanescence. The lyrics belong to Amy Lee and her wonderful band whom I'm going to see in concert in another month. Rock-on-dot-com!

**Chapter 7**

**Week Later**

Tommy and I had met up a couple times for lunch. We just talked and chatted. He talked about work and his life after Boyz Attack and I would tell him about my dreams and aspirations. Overall, we were hitting it off. He looked at me in a way that he always did…his eyes soft and focused only on me. Like I'm the only one in his world.

"Please, please forgive me"

Today, we were at the farmhouse working on a song I wrote a couple days earlier. He finally brought up my music and insisted on hearing a Jude Harrison original and I obliged. He one upped me and brought some recording equipment.

"But I won't be home again"

We decided to go through the full song and see how it felt. He was keeping the melody on his acoustic guitar and I focused on putting everything I had into the vocals.

"Maybe someday you'll look up  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?"

This song is my soul. It has everything in it. I put everything into this…everything I was feeling since I woke up from my coma only a couple weeks before.

"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago."

The lyrics are skewed, but they're true at the same time. No one remembers me; not the me I am now.

"Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?"

Life went on without me. My friends made new friends, and my life as I knew it ceased to exists. Like I never existed. Like I never mattered.

"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

I closed my eyes during the break between the chorus and the next verse, trying to stop my thoughts and emotions. _Just sing the song Jude._ I told myself.

"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now"

I felt tears fill my eyes and I mentally cursed myself. I didn't want to cry in front of Tommy…and here I was. I opened my eyes on the next line, not able to conceal my emotions.

"Though I'd die to know you love me"

His hands faltered a moment on the guitar and I pretended not to notice it.

"I'm all alone"

He recovered quickly and I felt tears begin to fall down my face and my voice shook slightly as I sang the next line.

"Isn't someone missing me?"

I paused and took a shaky breath and I noticed Tommy stopped strumming and was watching me, a slight frown on his face.

"Do you want to take a break?" He asked and I sniffed slightly and nodded in response. He smiled and set the guitar aside. "Good, cuz my fingers are starting to cramp." He said, and I doubted that was his reason for wanting a break, but I was thankful for it anyway.

We left the living room and went into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle and looked at Tom questioningly, asking him with my eyes if he wanted anything.

"I'm good; Thanks." He answered and I nodded slightly as I shut the fridge and took a long drink from the water bottle.

"Sure you don't want anything?" I asked him, sitting down on a bar stool.

"I'm good." He insisted, sitting down next to me. "I like this place." He told me, smiling slightly. I smiled as well, remembering all the memories I had of this place.

"Me too." I agreed. We fell into a slightly awkward silence. I couldn't help but remember the last time we were here…at least, the last time to me. I really fell for him writing "It Could Be You"; I still wonder if his contribution to the lyrics were inspired by Sadie.

"Your lyrics…" he started, and frowned slightly, as if looking for the right words. "seem kind of…emotional." He looked at me with a curious look and I knew the translation behind the words. It was guy speak for "so, you were crying, what's up? but I don't want to ask you flat out cuz I look like an insensitive jerk, but if I don't ask, I'll look like a bigger jerk, so I'll ask round-about-ly and hope I don't get yelled at and she don't cry."

"I was inspired by recent events in my life." I said honestly, looking down at the floor.

"Jude?" I looked back up into his eyes and I felt like I could drown in them. I knew then that I had to tell him. That I couldn't keep these things to myself for much longer. It was time. I took a deep breathe.

"This is going to sound crazy." I began and he just sat there, eyes questioning as I worked up the courage to tell my tale.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know, that last chapter cliff was relatively evil…but what can I say? I just love to be evil! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic…with every update, we near closer and closer to the end. Can you believe it? I can't. It feels like a long time coming and I'm excited to see how you guys like how it turned out. Keep up with the reviews, I love them all, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well…though it's a bit shorter but full of good drama.

**Chapter 8**

"_This is going to sound crazy." I began and he just sat there, eyes questioning as I worked up the courage to tell my tale. _

"I woke up from a year long coma just a few weeks ago."

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked me, looking concerned.

"I was released, I'm fine." I told him and he looked slightly better, but I could see the worry still in his eyes and I felt my heart melt. God I love him. "When I woke up…I lost just over a year of my life. I was in a car accident on the way to the Instant Star Finals." I saw his eyes widen.

"You were suppose to…" He trailed off, looking stunned.

"What?"

"You were suppose to win that." He told me, looking into my eyes and it was my turn to look confused.

"Georgia…the owner of G Major…she told me about you the day before the finals. She mentioned the teenager who wrote her songs and had a voice to kill. She said 'that girl _is_ what this contest is about'." He reminisced to me and I was stunned. I never knew Georgia had her decision in stone before that day. "I didn't know that was you." He said honestly.

"It's ok. You didn't know." I told him, still stunned about Georgia.

"OK, so that's not too crazy…I mean, it's strange I have to admit…but not so crazy." He told me and I had to give him a confused look. His words made no sense what-so-ever, but at the same time…they made all the sense in the world.

"That's not everything." I told him and he looked quizzically at me. I took a deep breathe. OK, here comes the hard part. "I…when I was in the coma…I guess…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain everything.

"You don't have to explain it." He told me and I shook my head.

"No, I _have_ to." I told him and looked away from him. I couldn't look into his eyes and say what I needed to say. "I guess the best say to say this is…as I was in the coma…I…my brain…continued my life…like if I had won the competition."

"Like a dream?"

"I…yeah…I guess." He shrugged.

"Doesn't sound too crazy." He told me and I sighed.

"It was so real." I told him, I stressed to him and he didn't seem phased by it. I sighed. "In my…dream world…you were my producer." He looked intrigued by this.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"They never released I was going to produce the Instant Star Contest Winner. Looks like you're psychic too." He joked with a laugh and I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I never did find out your real last name." I said and he froze, just watching me. "French right?" He didn't say anything. Just watched me.

You could have heard a pin drop on the carpet in the next room. Dead silence had fallen over us.

"How did you know I'm French?" He asked, looking at me oddly.

"You told me…kind of." I said and added "I know about Frozen…hell, I've heard Frozen." I told him and he just watched me like I was crazy. "Tommy, talk to me." I pleaded with him and he continued to stay silent, he looked away from me and I didn't know what to do. What to say, what to think.

"I…" He started and frowned. "I gatta go." He told me, getting up from the stool and leaving the room quickly. I stayed where I was a moment, frozen in place. I closed my eyes. I really messed up.

I heard the door slam shut and I leaped up from the stool I was sitting on.

I couldn't let him leave me twice. I had to talk to him. Convince him that I'm not crazy. Make him realize he loves me. I ran out of the house and down the drive to his car.

"Tommy!" I yelled, running after him. He got into his car and I caught up to him, sliding in before he could lock the door on me.

"Jude…"

"No. I'm not going to let you drive off on me." I told him and he sighed, not bothering to fight me and backed out of the driveway before speeding off down the road. I stayed silent a moment, listening to the car engine being pushed harder than a commercial car was meant to and I found myself gripping the seat.

I've been in the car with Tommy more times than I could count…and never once have I felt like I should be afraid. Until now; it was a new feeling and I didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I know, it's been awhile and I left it at a terrible cliffhanger, but what can I say? It's to be expected! ;) I'm glad you're enjoying and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Only one more to go and then this fic is over:( Enjoy the chapter, though it's short, and I'll hopefully, be updating again soon.

**Chapter 9**

Tommy drove for…I have no idea how long. He made random turns and swerved in and out of traffic. He handled the high speeds well, but I couldn't help but feel afraid; feel afraid for my life. As fucked up as life was now, it didn't mean I wanted my life to be over.

Tommy slammed on the brakes as we came to a redlight; I was surprised he even bothered to stop, but I guess that meant he was beginning to think sort of rationally.

"Tommy, talk to me."

"you're right, you're damn crazy." He informed me.

"Gee, you know how to compliment a girl."

"How'd you learn that?" He asked. "Crazed fan girl?"

"No; I hate Boyz Attack."

"So you say." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Believe me, don't believe me. I don't care, but you _know_ not everything is right." I told him and he shot me a glance before speeding through the newly changed green light.

"I don't _know_ anything." He snapped back.

"You can't tell me that you don't _feel_ this."

"Feel what?"

"What we have."

"I don't know _what_ we have." He stated and I smiled slightly.

"But it's something."

"Not necessarily." I sighed in frustration.

"Why can't you for _once_ tell me how you feel?" I demanded and he looked at me from the other side of the car. I met his eyes, challenging him to tell me how he felt. How he feels. I met icy blue and I looked back out the window. My eyes widened when I saw headlights coming at us.

"Tommy!" I yelled, but it was too late. I closed my eyes as I felt and heard the two cars collide. I felt the car spin as it was hit and I squeezed my eyes shut in a fight to win against nausea. The car stopped spinning and I felt my head slam into the window. My vision blurred and dimmed and I fell into darkness once again.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's over! I call for a group sob! … just kidding…sort of. The only bonus is that I can start working on MY NEW FIC called Black Sunday which is a sequel to Cure My Tragedy. I'm going to include a bit of a preview at the end of this so you guys can get a taste of what I'm gonna throw at you next. :D I'm probably going to be posting that within the next week or so. I think I have the plotline figured out enough to post it soon…but enough about Black Sunday!

I want to express my deepest thanks to anyone who ever reviewed this fic. Even if it was just a "Post More!" or "I love this!" Really, that makes my…life to see you guys live my writings…I think, that much. It makes me giddy to write another fic and boosts my confidence about starting a new original piece. So, thank you for all your support. I now dedicate this whole fic to anyone who's ever encouraged me to write, to anyone who's ever wrote me a review, and especially to my 'loyal' reviews. You all know who you are and it'd take me pages to list all the names, so if this paragraph has made you feel appreciated, loved, or whatever else, than this fic is for _you._ This was only re-wrote because of "fans" begging me to rewrite and get this fic out. They asked, and you all were able to receive. Thanks again guys, I can never express what your kind reviews mean to me.

**Chapter 10**

I groaned and opened my eyes. They were heavy and my head was muddled and foggy. _What happened?_ I wondered as I winced against the harsh light of the room.

"Jude!" I heard my sister say and then felt her arms around me in a hug.

"Sadie?"

"How you feeling honey?" She asked me, brushing some stray hairs from my face.

"I…my head hurts." I responded. It was true. My head was throbbing.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sadie asked me and I shook my head no and winced at the action. Sadie glanced sympathetically at me. "You were in a car accident. You hit your head against the passenger window." She informed me. She kept talking but I didn't hear her. Car accident? Passenger Window? I felt some flashes of memories come to me. The Car. My argument. Tommy. "Darius is pissed beyond belief and –"

"Darius?" I asked, feeling anxiety. Oh my god. Darius? That means…

"Darius, your boss." Sadie informed me and frowning. "Are you ok Honey? You sure you're ok?" She asked and I told her I was fine. She sighed. "I should kill Tommy. What he hell was he thinking?"

"Wait, Tommy?"

"Jude…?"

"I'm fine Sadie." Sadie sighed in frustration.

"You're not remembering. –"

"I'm confused Sadie. I'm ok…really." I told her. Oh god. I'm back. I felt a smile come to my face. I was back. "Wait…Tommy's here?"

"Yeah, the idiot. Accident is completely his fault-"

"Sadie!"

"What?"

"I want to talk to Tommy." I told her and she sighed.

"Of course." She mocked, rolling her eyes. "Jude,"

"Sadie, please." I asked her and she looked uncertain for a moment. "Sades, I need to talk to him." I told her and she sighed.

"Fine, but if"

"I'll be fine Sades." I told her and she looked reluctant but she left the room and me alone. I sighed and leaned further back into the pillows and closed my eyes a moment. God my head was killing me.

I reached up and rubbed my temples and felt a bandage wrapped around my forehead. Great…accessories. I thought as I fingered the gauze wrappings. I heard the door open and I glanced over and saw Tommy step cautiously into the room.

The man looked like hell. His usually well kept hair was sticking in random directions. He had a cut on his left cheek, and his right wrist was wrapped in a bandage. He moved slowly and carefully, like he was sore, and looked like he was 72 hours past tired.

"You look like shit." I told him and he let out a low laugh and winced.

"Thanks." He said dryly and I shrugged.

"How are you?" he asked, taking a seat next to my bed.

"Head hurts like hell." I said honestly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Yes it is." He insisted and I sighed.

"What…what happened?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "I don't…I don't remember. Everything's kind of…muddled." He sighed looked away before back at me.

"I ran into you at G Major." He started, and paused a moment as if trying to consider what to say next. "We decided to leave to talk and we argued a bit. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have and we got into a car accident." He summed.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "What made you decide to come back?"

"You." He answered.

"I'm why you left?"

"No, you're the reason I came back." Tommy corrected. "I left because I had a family emergency. My sister was in a bad car accident and it was looking like she wasn't going to make it. She named me legal guardian of her daughter if something happened to her."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. I know I should have told you before…but I really didn't think I was going to come back. It wasn't looking good for her, but she pulled through." He told me, his blue eyes looking relieved. "Thank god."

"And you came back because of me?"

He leaned forward and took my hand in his.

"I love you Jude." He told me, and I stared into his eyes in shock. _Did I just hear him confess that he loved me?_

"I…I love you too, Tommy." I told him and he smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and I wished he kissed my lips instead. He pulled back and looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok Jude." Tommy told me.

"Me too." I said and shifted on the bed. Tommy looked alarmed and I caressed his hand. "Lay down with me. You look like hell." I told him, moving carefully to make room on the small hospital bed.

"I don't think it's in hospital policy to-"

"Who cares." I told him. "You're tired, I'm tired, and I just want to be with you." He smiled softly at me and toed off his shoes and got into the bed next to me. I lay my head down on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I sighed in contentment.

This was right. Our bodies melded perfectly together and I felt more at peace lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed in Tommy's arms that I could have in my own bed in my bedroom.

I felt his hand stroking my back lightly and I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep; back in my love's arms. Back home where I'm supposed to be.

**Finished**

**Black Sunday Preview:**

_Despite everything that was thrown at us, despite what my father did to us, our love prevailed. It is that strong and when things get rough, I remember that thought; the thought that comforts me and reminds me that we can beat anything. Get through anything. Together._

_Sitting here in the silence of our medium-sized house, in Tom's arms, I knew I wouldn't have wanting my life to turn into anything different, be anything different. _

_I have confidence that _nothing_ could break our family apart. _


End file.
